Memories of a Huntress
by CreativeCaffiene
Summary: The world of Remnant has all but forgotten the Huntsmen. Ruby Rose is dying of old age, before she dies however she wishes to tell her grandchildren about Team RWBY. Please Leave Reviews, I will do my best to pay attention to them Story Is Rated T for violence and death
1. Snow Fall, Part 1

**A/N: This is a ****New Story ****I have been working on, I am taking a break from the Rose of War to write this. The concept is Ruby's dying of old age but before she dies she wants to tell her grandchildren about the huntsmen, who are now vilified by the Citizens of Remnant. Please Leave Reviews**

**Chapter 1: **Snow Fall, part one

I lay quietly in my bed, thinking over my life. For fifty years I had been a huntress, a defender of humanity and a preserver of peace. I had fought in many battles and defeated countless foes. But there is one great enemy that no one can defeat, Age, one who preys on the rich and the poor, on the strong and the weak, and now he had finally come for me.

I heard a knock on the door of my room, rolling over to face the door I called, "Come in."

In to my room entered three boys and a girl. These were my grandchildren, my grandsons names were Peter, Thom, and Veritas. They were identical triplets, possessing red hair,, blue eyes, and were about five feet tall. Their older sister's name was Rose, she was three years older than them, but only about six inches taller, Like her brothers she had red hair, although hers was much longer than theirs, unlike her brothers though she had silver eyes, like me.

I looked at all of them for a few seconds then spoke. "What do you want?"

Rose looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "We heard that you were dying grandmother. We don't want you to leave us; we don't want you to die."

I smiled at all of them, I hadn't known them for very long, it had only been four years ago that I had learned that my son, Talon, had children. It pained me to see sadness in their eyes, "I know you want me to stay, but I cannot. I've lived a good life, but it is time for me to leave this life and go on to the next, my team is waiting for me."

Rose looked at me with some confusion, "What do you mean by your team is waiting for you."

I looked at all of them and realized just how little they knew about me, I gestured towards a chest in the back of my room. "Veritas, go open up that chest, look inside, and grab one thing that suits your fancy."

Veritas walked towards the chest and opened it, after looking in it for a while he finally pulled out a silver Multi Dust Rapier. He smiled at me, "I like this one the best, Grandma Rose."

I smiled at him. "You can have it if you want, that blade belonged to my greatest friend, a huntress known as Weiss Schnee." Upon hearing that name Veritas dropped the blade and stepped away from it.

"Why did you do that?" I asked."

He looked at me, clearly upset about something. "Grandma Rose, Weiss Schnee is responsible for destroying the Schnee Dust Company, that explosion killed most of Atlas, and Grim got into the city to kill those that were left, only two hundred made it out alive. Later investigations found evidence to suggest that Weiss had been planning this attack for years."

It pained me to hear him say those things, for he was talking about the Fall of Atlas. It was this event that had first caused the public to begin to doubt the necessity and honor of Huntsmen and Huntresses. I looked at him sadly. "Weiss Schnee was not responsible for that."

Rose looked at me. "How can you say that grandmother? You were not there."

Her words brought back many painful memories to me. Memories that I had tried to long to suppress and hold back; I looked at her with silent tears in my eyes, "Yes, I was there."

Rose didn't say anything, she just looked at me with love and sadness, feeling that my age had caused me to think things that were not true.

I looked at my grandchildren then and knew that before I died I would have to tell them, I would have to tell them about the Huntresses and Huntsmen, people once respected and honored, but are now despised. I sighed, knowing that they would have to hear of my past now. I sighed. "Children, I am dying, this is something I cannot fight against or refuse. I have lived a life of pain, grief, and heartbreak. Also I have lived a life of healing, joy, and love. There are many things that you will never know about me. But before I go there are things that I must tell you. These things really happened, I know because I was there. They are not necessarily happy stories, but they have meaning behind them. So listen and learn."

**28 years ago**

I still remember that cold October morning, the leaves had just started to change colors, and there was a crisp refreshing breeze in the air. Blake had taken my eight year old son Talon for a walk, since losing Yang she had grown very fond of the boy. I think he reminded her of Yang somehow.

I was resting after a long mission of fighting Grimm in the western border of Mistral. I was enjoying a nice cup of coffee when I heard a knock on my room. When I opened the door Weiss was standing outside, with a worried and anxious look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ruby, it's my sister. She called me yesterday; said she wanted to see me."

I looked at Weiss not understanding the problem. "So, why are you concerned?"

Weiss sat down on my bed. "The problem is Ruby, my sister hates me. Last time I saw her she tried to kill me, almost succeeded too." Weiss gestured towards the scar on the left side of her face. "Winter gave this to me a month before I left for Beacon. She's handy with a rapier, almost as good as me. After that fight we never spoke to each other, never saw each other. At my father's funeral she didn't show up because she knew I would be there." A tear slid silently down Weiss's face. "I love my sister, but I know in my heart she still wants me dead."

Never before had I seen Weiss this way, worried, confused, and seemingly helpless. I sat down next to her. "Why did she call you?"

"She said she wanted to talk to me about something. She wanted to speak to me at the factory."

I smiled at her, with full knowledge that no matter what how she felt about her sister she would still go to that factory. I put my arm around her shoulder. "I'll go with you. That way you will not have to face her alone."

Weiss smiled at me, glad that I would be with her no matter what happened.

The next morning we got on a Bullhead that would take us to Atlas. I had hoped to not do anything for the next couple of days but this was important. Blake had been fine with watching Talon for me. She said something about teaching him to fight.

As the Bullhead left Vale I noticed Weiss staring out her window into nothingness. I closed my eyes and thought about this meeting with Weiss's sister and hoped it would not end in disaster.


	2. Snow Fall, Part 2

**A/N: Hey everybody so this is my next chapter in Memories of a Huntress, I apologize for the amount of time it took for this to come out, I had some trouble writing the fight sequence.. As always please leave reviews. (For those people out there who read Rose of War, I'm not giving up on it, I'm just taking some time off from it to work on this story.) So read this story and ENJOY**

**Chapter 2: Snow Fall Part 2**

As our Bullhead landed at the Schnee Dust Company private dock I looked across at Weiss, All through the trip she had been silent, clearly thinking about something. After we had been docked for a while she broke the silence. "Ruby, do me a favor."

"What do you need Weiss?" I said, a hint of worry in my voice.

"Ruby I do not know what to expect here, I haven't been here in a long time, mainly because after she inherited it she banned me from the premises." Weiss was rambling, something she normally did not do. "Ruby something is telling me that this may be one of the worst mistakes I ever made, coming here. And if, _if, _Winter attacks us, I do not want you to fight her, it will be my fight, and my fight alone."

I nodded my head, not knowing what happen because of this. We walked towards the building, It was at least twenty stories high, colored a dark silver with the Schnee family symbol over the front entrance. When we walked into the building there were hundreds of shelves containing literal tons of dust, but for all this dust there were no workers.

I glanced at Weiss, "Is this how it normally is?"

"No it isn't", an unfamiliar voice said. As I spun to face whoever had said that, something hit me in the chest and I blacked out.

When I awoke the Dust company was in shambles, the Shelves were lying all over the floor, dust was everywhere, and Weiss, a pang of horror hit me full on in the chest. There, lying amidst all the wreckage was Weiss, a red flower seemed to have grown on her pure white blouse, and it was still growing. Her eyes were open and a small stream of blood trickled from her mouth. As I looked at her, too stunned to cry, I noticed that she was still alive, but barely. I ran to her side and gently lifted her hand.

"Ruby" She gasped at me, barely able to talk, "Ruby I'm dying. I'll wait for you though, I'll wait for you." With those words died Weiss Schnee, Daughter of Atlas, Queen of Snow.

"Weiss! Weiss!" I shouted into her face, her dead eyes staring up at me, "Weiss don't go." It was no use, she was dead. For what seemed like eternity at sat there, crying. Finally I stopped and gently closed Weiss's eyes, then picking her up I walked out to the Bullhead and gently laid her down on one of the seats.

"Wait here," I called to the pilot, sadness heavy in my voice. "There's something I need to see before we leave."

I went back into the building, and went straight towards the security office; Weiss shown it to me the last time I had been here. In the office I walked straight towards one of the computers and sat down. Opening a file marked **security feed** I played the last hour of footage.

Unfortunately there was no sound. However the events that transpired were still horrific, even without volume.

The footage began with me and Weiss walking into the building, It was difficult, to see footage of her alive so soon after her death. I watched as a figure cloaked in white walked into the room and said something, I watched myself turn around and be hit in the chest with a large block of ice. Weiss then confronted the person, when she took off her cloak I gasped. The person was identical in every way to Weiss, except for the scar. She walked with the same prideful air that Weiss once did and I knew immediately that this was Winter Schnee. After arguing for what seemed to be forever Winter drew a blade identical to Myrtnaster and attacked Weiss.

Drawing her own bade Weiss fought back. Using the dust in her blade Weiss shot a blast of air at Winter, throwing her into some of the shelves. Winter responded with shooting frozen blasts of ice from her blade, hitting Weiss and stunning her for a moment. The two battled back and forth, blades flashing, dust flying.

It was a beautiful fight and at any other time I might have enjoyed watching it. After a while it became clear to me that Winter's skill with a blade was superior to Weiss's. Eventually with one desperate play Weiss used her glyphs to severely injure Winter, I saw Winter fall and thought for a brief, hopeful moment that it was Winter in the Bullhead, and not Weiss.

But then as Weiss walked towards her sister lying on the ground Winter stood up, and extending her blade she used her dust to pull Weiss towards it and impaled her.

With dry eyes I shut down the computer and walked out the door.

**Present**

Thom looked at me, curious. "Grandma Rose, If that is the case why is Winter remembered as a National hero and Weiss as the villain."

I smiled at him and sighed, "Because it was during the flight back to Vale that the Building blew up, destroying Atlas. By the time we had landed in Vale the whole world was convinced Weiss was the villain of this story. Winter doctored some of the security footage to make it appear that I had never been there and also that Weiss had started the fight. I realized it might do great harm to reveal Winter as a villain and it also could have serious repercussions to my son."

"How would it affect him?" Peter asked me, his eyes reflecting a very thoughtful mind.

"If I had revealed that I had been there it could have been bad. People could have believed that I doctored the tapes myself and I would've lost Talon and been taken to jail, possibly executed. I figured it would be better to stay silent, I was wrong."

Rose looked at me, curious. "But if what you are saying is true then your silence did much more harm than good, because that attack was what started the hatred of Huntsmen."

"I wish I had known that then, if I had than I would have spoken up, and maybe the Huntsmen would still exist."

"Grandma Rose?" Peter asked me quietly. "Would you please tell us another story, but not so sad this time."

I smiled at him. "Not so sad, here's one for you, It is about a dear friend and his wife, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos."

**So that is the ending of this chapter, I apologize if it was a pretty crappy action scene, I kind of struggle with those. Anyways looking forward to the next chapter, won't be so dark. As always please leave reviews.**


End file.
